


Country Road

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stranded on a long deserted road, tfw come to save the day. At first your uneasy at their nice offer, but you become entranced in the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Road

It was mid-afternoon and the sun beamed down from up ahead. Perspiration dripping from your face, as you walked down the lonely road. You'd been walking for hours, and all morning there had been no car in sight. The only bottle of water you had was diminished down to nothing over an hour ago. 

There were shade trees every now and then. However, you didn't see the point in resting when you had many more miles to walk and an unquenchable thirst. You started to question if it was the right thing about arguing with your boyfriend. Well, now ex-boyfriend, because after you recovered from this, there was no way you were going to let him come back. Even if getting out was your idea. 

After a while longer, you decided to put in your headphones. Crank up a few tunes; put some pep in your walk. Maybe you would get there faster, or at least you'd hope that it would feel like it. You had listened to some Metallica, Pink Floyd, Aerosmith, and your favorite, AWOLNATION. 

You were no longer paying attention, when the black Chevy pulled up behind you. In fact, when you finally saw them, it scared the living shit out of you. You yanked you buds out trying to hear what they were saying, but they stopped once they realized why you didn't answer. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" you asked kindly, still shook up from their sudden appearance. As you looked in the car, there were three men. The one in the passenger seat had long chin length brown hair. The driver had short kinda spiked hair with flamboyant green eyes. Finally, the man behind him had blackish brown hair, depending on the light. His eyes were deep shade of blue. They alone grabbed your full attention. 

"Do you need a ride?" the passenger asked. You almost agreed immediately, but reconsidered. There were three of them, maybe if there was a female it would be different. 

"No, I'm fine." you stated hesitantly. They sensed your reaction. The driver quickly spoke up. 

"Hey, look it's really hot out and were actually FBI agents. Your safe, were not going to hurt you." he said with a cheesy grin. They didn't check out to be what they said in your opinion. 

"Can I see your badge?" *let's see how they try to go around this one* you thought. The passenger looked to the driver, and quickly pulled the ID's from the glove box. Looking back through the rolled down window, the passenger handed them to you. 

You noticed they were fake as soon as you had them. The ID numbers weren't synchronized like they should have been. You knew this from your father, only he was SWAT. Not only the ID's but the car. This is not what agents drive. It's completely out of code. And the way they were dressed? That one could be covered up if they said they were "off duty". Looking back up at "Special Agents" Parkour, Maine, and Lincoln, you handed them back. There was a reason they made these, but you didn't want to find out. Looking back down the road, you thought of a way to escape them. 

"Do you want a ride or not?" Lincoln asked. Giving him another glance, and to "agent Parkour" sitting in the back, you spoke up and backed away. 

"I'm fine, really. The town is coming up." 

"The next town is another 17 miles." Maine pushed. 

"Look guys, I know those badges are fake. Just please leave me alone and I promise I won't call the police." you turned and began walking away rather swiftly. You didn't bother to turn around, but you could hear their muffled voices. Along with a new voice, from the one who hadn't said anything. You walked with your head pointed to the ground and out of nowhere you bumped into something. 

Peering up, you saw the man from the back seat in front of you. Gazing at him skeptically and back towards the car, you couldn't place how he had got from point a to point b. The two men watched contently. 

"Come with us." his deep monotone voice towered over you. His eyes were serious, and to be perfectly honest, he looked powerful in a way. The two others got out of the car. 

"Cas, stop. You can't just talk to her like that. Your going to freak her out more than she already is." the passenger had said as he and the driver closed in. You backed away from them, only to get closer to the guy they called Cas. 

"Look, we lied because we just want to help...because of the temperature. It's almost 103 degrees out. Were not going to hurt you. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Cas." he pointed to each as he interduced them. Cas looked at you with a sharp squinted stare. In a way, it was cute. He alone was hot, but his action in that moment was winsome. You smiled at this. Cas shifted uncomfortably, and looked over at Dean, to Sam, then back at you. You chuckled this time, and tilted your head down to hid your blush. 

"Why are you laughing?" he asked questionably. Looking back up you chuckled again before turning to the brother's. This Cas guy, may sound and look powerful but it was kind of hard for you to take him seriously. He was just too adorable. Sam and Dean looked at you. Their features holding curiosity. 

"Why are, you laughing?" Dean reasked Cas's question. Deans voice was deep, but not enough to put you on edge. You walked closer to them to explain your answer, to shy for Cas to hear. 

"Your friend. He's, he's cute." you admitted. Sams eye brows furrowed, and Dean let out a booming laugh. You turned back to Cas, and his cute expression was unchanged. 

Even though you hadn't met them too long ago, you trusted them. You didn't have a bad feeling about them. Even though they had lied. They all seemed like a fun group of people, and let's not talk about Mr. Adorbs. 

"I'm (y/n)," you explained as Deans laugh died off. "And if you're still offering, I'd love to take up the offer." you stated with a smile. 

"Of course," Dean beamed back with a grin. He waved you to walk infront of him as you walked besides Sam. As Sam opened up your door, you saw Dean talking to Cas. His adorable squinty expression turned to utter shock as Dean let out another laugh. You blushed. The little shit told him. You gave Dean a glare as you sat down in your seat. 

You all were seated in the car, and Dean drove off. Cas hadn't said a word as you and the brothers conversed. Dean received a phone call, so you all fell silent. Looking over at Cas, he was staring a hole into the back of Dean's seat. He looked terrified. 

"Hey Cas, are you okay?" you whispered concerned. His eyes flashed over to you and then back to the seat. He looked tense. You reached your hand over to his shoulder and he stiffened under your touch. An idea popped into your head. You leaned over closer to him as Dean was still talking to some guy named Bobby on the phone. 

"Dean told you I thought you were cute, didn't he." you questioned. He turned his head to you, his eyes were still terror stricken. He shook his head, and turned back to Dean's seat. You were uncertain as to why he looked that way. Maybe you hurt his feelings. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to degrade your strong ascendant attempts. I meant, your cute as in appearance. Your eyes are miraculous, and the way your nose points. And then when you make the squinting face, it just makes me smile. Your hands too. They are really, really hot," you explained as you trailed off. But it didn't help, he looked even more uncomfortable and you felt like he did. "Cas, I'm sorry. I'm just making it worse and awkward. I'm just going to shut up now." you explained as you scooted back over into your seat. Glancing up, you saw Dean smile at you in the rearview mirror. After he hung up, the conversation started up again. 

"So, are you headed to this town up ahead or are you just planning to pass through?" Sam asked. 

"Well, actually I was on a road trip with my um, my friend. But we started arguing and so I got out and he drove off." you clarified. 

"Would that certain friend that you referred to as a male, be your boyfriend?" Dean questioned. 

"Ex," you added. He and Sam chuckled. 

"Where are you from?" Sam asked. You hated being asked this question. You didn't have a great start in life, and it still hadn't changed. 

"Oh, you know. From the side of the road, a few miles back." you smiled trying to play it off. They smiled to and they didn't push you for the actual answer. With their acceptance towards you, you felt obligated to share your story.   
"I'm from a small town in the middle of nowhere. Let's just say I've been on this road trip for 4 years now, and I guarantee no one has noticed my absence. My mom was an alcoholic, and I'm sure she probably thinks she just imagined me, that I'm not actually real. I ran away with Jackson when I was 16, and ever since I've just been dust in the wind. Headed to where ever life carries me." you explained. Their smiles faded as they learned your back history. 

"You can stop me off in this town though, I can manage from there." Sam looked at Dean and they looked at Cas in the mirror. 

"(Y/n), you can come along with us. We'd be more than thrilled to have you along." Sam stated. This was very considerate of them, but you didn't want to over step your welcome. 

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother to you guys." 

"We wouldnt mind at all. Would we Cas," Dean said while looking back at Cas. Cas looked over at you and gave you a small smile. 

"I really don't want to over stay my welcome, but if you really wouldn't mind it, I think it would be a lot of fun." you said to them as you were smiling back at Cas. 

"Alright, Sammy we gained a new roadie," Dean exclaimed excitedly. 

"Dean were not musicians," Sam said downgrading his amusement. Deans smile faded and he cursed at his brother. 

"Bitch," he expressed. 

"Jerk, " Sam returned. This made you smile. It made you think of your older brothers and all the crazy things that they did. 

About ten minutes later, Dean pulled off into a gas station. As he got gas, Sam went in to get a few snacks. Cas still hadn't said a word and you felt an awkward tension between him. You looked over at him and he was looking at you through the corner of his eye. You decided to try to break the awkward silence. 

"Cas, I-i," he spoke over you. 

"I think your beautiful." he said quickly. Looking over at him shocked, you could physically see him squirm in his seat. Dean knocked on the window, to show he would be in the store. You nodded, and gazed down. 

"Thank you," you finally managed to say. A smile slowly starting to appear. He looked over to you, and cleared his throat; his Adams apple bobbed up and then back down. 

Looking past him, you saw Sam and Dean still grazing the food. Continuing your smile, you somehow gained either a huge rush of adrenaline, or a boost of confidence. You slide over to him, brushing your fingers along his jawline. His throat bobbed again and before you could change your mind, you kissed him. He was hesitant at first, but he became consumed in you. 

When Sam and Dean came back out, Dean pulled your attention away by whistling. You and Cas immediately started to blush, and you realized you ended up in his lap. Trying to hide your face, you snuggled into his chest, and he held you close. A grin replaced the terror that his expression held. As the brother's entered the car, they held heavy smiles. But no one said a word.   
______________  
Later when the sky had darkened, you yawned. Cas looked over and placed his hand on yours to get your attention. You saw him, and smiled. You curled up onto the seat and layed your head in his lap. Looking down at you he returned your smile, and wrapped his trench coat around you followed by his arms. The last thing you saw was his beautiful blue eyes, before you drifted off and let your dreams take you.


End file.
